


let me lay with you.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Mandy reached out to touch his hand. “Lay with me.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	let me lay with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after seeing the ending for 3.19! I hope you enjoy this, it's a little on the short side. All and any mistakes are my own.

Mandy rolled over to face the wall, the off white paint helping her calm down after sobbing for what felt like hours. 

She picked at some of the clipping paint, and moved her face to unstick her hair from where it had stuck to her skin. She knew deep down she should have gotten up and washed her face, gone on a run and pulled herself together, but she felt exhausted.

She didn’t even have the energy to move when she heard a light knock at the door. Either they’d come in and speak to her, or they’d leave. Right now, she wanted the latter. 

She heard the door open and close and instantly relaxed, there was only one person who’d walk into her room, lock the door and stay quiet just in case she was asleep. 

“It’s only me.” Jason whispered as he neared the bed. 

Mandy made some kind of noise to acknowledge him, but didn’t make any attempts to speak. 

“I bought some fresh water and some snacks in case you got hungry.” Jason carried on quietly, but could clearly see Mandy wasn’t interested. 

He took a seat on the end of the bed, kicking off his shoes. He moved back a little bit, leaning against the wall, smiling as they made eye contact. It was clear she’d been crying and Jason couldn’t say he blamed her. He’d seen the affect Venezuela had on her, he knew this would hurt more. 

Mandy reached out to touch his hand. “Lay with me.” 

Jason nodded, he didn’t need telling twice, her voice was fragile, and he could tell she was on the verge of tears once again. 

All he wanted to do was make it better, or at least provide some kind of comfort, just so she knew someone was there and someone cared for her. That someone didn’t blame her, like she blamed herself for the death of another asset. 

He laid behind her, getting as close as he could, wrapping his arm around her, linking their hands. 

“I’m here if you want to talk about it, Mandy.” 

“I know you are.” She whispered back, tightening her grip on his hand, before she broke down sobbing once more. 

Jason did all he could to hold her, kissing the side of her head, telling her it was okay, even though he knew it wasn’t. His heart hurt for her, for everything she’d been through, and the fact he wasn’t there for her when he should have been. 

“I’m so sorry, Mandy.” 

He held her through the night, while she slept, while she sobbed, he didn’t know what to say, he hoped that just being there would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to comment your thoughts and feelings on this :)


End file.
